


Cramming

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Dan is trying to impress Amy by working himself to the bone studying. After some pushing, she puts the poor boy out of his misery.
Relationships: Dan Pierce/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods), Lucas Thomas/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cramming

There was something amiss at the Pierce residence.

A thud noise echoed through the hallowed halls of the two-story, Portland suburban home. Mr. Pierce wakes up on a jolt, puts on his glasses and stumble confusedly through his and his wife’s room to check on what had happened.

At his room, Daniel Pierce was already beyond exhausted, yet he had to study for a biology exam that would be held tomorrow after lunch. Before he noticed, he fell asleep on top of his books, letting his thick Advanced Chemistry volume fall to the floor.

More alert, Mr. Pierce walks into his son’s bedroom. As he came closer to Dan's desk, he noticed that the younger one is still up.

“Dan?” He shook his son. “Wake up, you’re drooling on your books.”

“Wha-What?” He blinks owlishly.

“Go to sleep, son, it’s late. What even are you doing?” He said, rubbing his eyes to see more clearly. Dan ignored him, so he gently nudged his arm once more, trying to keep him awake. “Dan?”

“I'm up, I'm not sleeping!” He announced, looking around, confused.

“You are tired, son, go to sleep.” His father said calmly, not being able to argue with the troubled teenager right now.

“I can't.” He sighed, opening book that had closed. “I need to have better grades.”

“And that's because?” The older man asked, not understanding why his child was like this.

“Because I don't have good grades now.”

“Just go to sleep.” The man shrugged, being too tired to say anything more.

As he got into bed again, his wife mumbled next to him, “What’s wrong, dear?”

“Dan was studying.” He responded, gruffly.

“Oh, dear, he never studies. You’re confused.” She yawned. “Good night.”

* * *

As much of a pleasant surprise it was to his parents having him care more strongly about his studies, Dan was not motivated by higher purposes like college or self-betterment. His pursuit of grades was becoming obsessive and, as time passed, Stacy, Lucas and Andy grew to be more and more concerned about their close friend.

“Okay, why do you started to care about your grades? I mean, your grades were always alright, what is going on?” Stacy asked, closing book that Dan has been studying from.

Dan looked uncomfortable, but he knew that he had to tell his friends about it.

“It's Amy.” He sighed, downtrodden.

“What about Amy?” Andy asked. “Did she say something?”

“No, of course not!” He decided to explain, since his friends looked more confused than ever. “She is so smart! She’s in all those AP classes and is always talking about philosophy and art and stuff that goes right through my head. I just want her to like me.”

“Man, she is going to like you no matter of your grades.” Andy seemed to be laughing at him, but Lucas smacked his arm.

“Amy is a good and smart girl, she's not going to judge you because of your grades.” Lucas smiled. “You should ask her for a date. It’s easier to make her notice you like that instead of having to go through all this trouble.”

“Easy for you to say…” He grumbled. “You’ve dated her for months!”

The class president evades the accusing eyes and clears his throat. “Regardless, she’s a cool girl, but she’s not a mind reader.”

“If you won't grow a pair, I'll tell her for you.” Stacy warned, knowing that her friend would not do anything about it.

“I hate you.” Dan mumbled and started to eat his lunch.

He knew that Stacy would not do anything about it. She was just threatening him, right?

Right?!

* * *

A week passed and Dan still had not made a move. Worse, he was looking like death itself, wasting himself away trying to cram as many subjects as he possibly could.

Finally, Stacy had enough.

“Hi, Amy!” She heard someone calling her name as she ate an apple for lunch on the school courtyard. She quickly turned to see it was Stacy Green. “Can we talk?”

“Did something happen?” The girl asked, confused.

“No, yeah, no, kinda?” She got tong-tied, trying to approach it tactfully. She, then, started over, with a deep breath. “Dan really likes you, and I know that you like him too, ‘cause I see the way you look at him.”

“Don’t be presumptive, Stace.” The nerdy girl tried to dismiss the claim. “I look out for all of you.”

“Oh, please, you look at Dan as if he’s a milkshake in the middle of the Sahara Desert.” She smirked, but then turned more sober. “C’mon, Amy, he's thinking that you won't like him so he's studying all the time to impress you. I’m getting concerned about his health. You gotta put the boy out of his misery!”

Amy choked on air as she finished. Why did Dan think that she would not like him because of anything? Something as unremarkable such as grades, no less. It was unbelievable.

“That’s really idiotic of him. I’m not that kind of person, that derives everyone’s worth out of their SAT results. I’d think he knew that.” She said, keeping a neutral tone of voice. “I’ll go talk to him, Stace. Thank you for bringing to my attention, you’re a good friend.”

“You’re gonna make me blush.” She laughed. “Just don't tell him I told you this, yeah?”

* * *

“Danny, we need to talk.” Amy said firmly, smashing her things at his table at the library to attract his attention.

His cheeks flushed with bright red at the nickname she gave him.

“What happened, Amy?” He asked, smiling.

“I want to go on a date with you.” She said, resolutely. “I think you’re a really nice guy, I like you and I want to spend time with you.”

“I like you too.” He laughed at her weird phrasing. “So, what about that diner near the bridge to Longview?”

Amy nodded and Dan put the book on a desk.

“I just have one condition. I want you to tell me something.” She asked, firmly.

“Shoot.” He smiled.

“You're smart, why are you studying so much?” The girl asked, remembering Stacy's and hers last conversation.

“I want to be smarter.” He raised a brow.

She smiled softly. “I gathered that. Why?”

“Eugh…” The football player scratched the back of his neck. “You seem to like smart boys.”

Amy kisses him softly on the cheek. “I do, that’s why I like you. If you want to study, though, I’ll be happy to help.”

“Thanks, Ames. I’d really like that.” Dan smiled, his cheeks ablaze.

He slept soundly that night.


End file.
